


Writing From the Heart

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry struggles to write Ron a poem for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** Writing From the Heart  
 **Summary:** Harry struggles to write Ron a poem for Valentine's Day.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Poetry  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

Writing From the Heart

  
Harry slammed the table-top in frustration before crumpling up his parchment.

"Harry, that's no way to treat good parchment." Hermione chastised gently.

"I'm rubbish at this Hermione." Harry whined. "At this rate I'll never have a decent poem in time for Valentine's!"

"Harry that's nonsense. As long as you write from your heart there is no right or wrong in poetry." Hermione said with a smile. "Whatever you write, he'll love it, I promise."

Harry smiled brightly and said, "Thanks, Hermione," as he bent down to write in earnest.

~*~

Ron discovered a mysterious piece of parchment on his pillow, and picked it up to read it.

 _Hair of Red  
Eyes of Blue  
Covered in Freckles  
Heart is True_

You Are the Only Thing I _Seek_  
The Only One I Plan to _Keep_  
My Heart Will Always Beat For You  
And I Promise My Love to Forever Be True.

Happy Valentine's Day Ron!  
Love Always,  
~Harry~





End file.
